doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Genaro Vásquez
|nacimiento = 17 de abril de 1964 |lugar_nacimiento = Oaxaca, México |nacionalidad = Mexicano |ingreso_doblaje = Años 80 2015 (3 años) |salida_doblaje = 2004 |pais = México Canadá |estado = Activo |sindicato = ANDA |demo = Actor Doblaje Genaro Vasquez Demo de Voz.ogg |tamaño_de_imagen = }} RafkiLionKingGV.jpg|Rafiki en la franquicia de El rey león, uno de sus personajes más conocidos. Android 17DBSSurvivalTournament01.jpg|Androide número 17 en la franquicia de Dragon Ball, otro de sus personajes conocidos. Kaio-shin_del_este_Artwork.png|El Supremo Kaiosama (Shin) también en la franquicia de Dragon Ball, otro de sus personajes conocidos. Kibito shin Artwork.png|Kibitoshin también en la franquicia de Dragon Ball, otro de sus personajes conocidos. Spike3.png|Spike Spigel en el anime Cowboy Bebop, otro de sus personajes conocidos. SMRTuxedoMask.png|Darien Chiba / Tuxedo Mask en Sailor Moon y (1ª voz) en Sailor Moon R. Cow-and-chickendad.jpg|Papá en La Vaca y el Pollito y Soy la Comadreja. Horace-horsecollar-disneys-house-of-mouse-9.18.jpg|Horacio en Mickeymanía y El show del ratón. MojoJojo.gif|Mojo Jojo (Temp. 1) en Las chicas superpoderosas. SMKelvinTaylorr.png|Kelvin Taylor (1ª voz) también en Sailor Moon. 1000px-Mr._Luzinsky.png|Sr. Phillips Luzinsky (1ª voz) en El Laboratorio de Dexter. SuperMonkey.jpg|Monkey también en El Laboratorio de Dexter. Gadeth2.png|Gadeth en La visión de Escaflowne. Earl.gif|Earl también en La Vaca y el Pollito. SHKAPPinocho.png|Pinocho en Shrek. Vanidoso_yamil.jpg|Pitufo Vanidoso en Los Pitufos (últimos eps.) y en Los Pitufos celebran la navidad. Fujima.png|Kenji Fujima en Slam Dunk. Ken_el_Camaleón.png|Ken el Camaleón en Ranma ½. TYJLP_Loro.png|Loro Maestre en Tom y Jerry: La película. SPLC_Screech_Powers.png|Samuel "Screech" Powers en Salvado por la campana y Los años de secundaria. Malibu_Shores_Zack_Morrison.png|Zack Morrison en Las playas de Malibu. Doogie_Howser.png|La voz de Doogie Houser. Teddy_Duchamp_SBM.jpeg|Teddy Duchamp en Cuenta conmigo. Adrian Caparzo.jpeg|Adrian Caparzo (Vin Diesel) en Rescatando al soldado Ryan. Wayne_Campbell.png|Wayne Campbell en El mundo según Wayne y El mundo según Wayne 2. Ebenezer_Joven_Muppets.png|Ebenezer Scrooge (joven) en Una Navidad con los Muppets. Kevin_Corrigan.png|Kevin Corrigan en Amos del Universo. Eddie_Mills_in_Dancer,_Texas.png|John en Dancer, Texas. Renoly_Santiago_in_Dangerous_Minds.png|Raúl Sanchero en Mentes peligrosas. Mkzoo.png|Martin Kratt en Zoboomafoo y El mundo animal de los Kratt. Cypher_Matrix.gif|Cypher en Matrix. Hutchison.gif|Percy Wetmore en Milagros inesperados. LCDR_Blane_McDonnagh.png|Blane McDonnagh en La chica de rosa. PCI2Ron_Grady.png|Ron Grady en Pesadilla en la calle del infierno 2: La venganza de Freddy. PCI3PhillipAnderson.png|Phillip Anderson en Pesadilla en la calle del infierno 3: Los guerreros del sueño. Robert_Sean_Leonard_in_Swing_Kids.png|Peter Muller en Los últimos rebeldes. Papa Hocus Pocus.jpg|Dave Dennison en Abracadabra (Redoblaje). Roll - BL2.png|Roll en Bichos: Una aventura en miniatura. Mirror Man 60.gif|Mirror man en 60 segundos. Billy Thompson.jpeg|Billy Thompson en Pearl Harbor. A_Goofy_Movie_Lester.png|Lester en Goofy, la película. Murcy.png|Murcy en Ferngully: Las aventuras de Zak y Crysta y Ferngully 2: El rescate mágico. Russell.png|Russell en Érase una vez un bosque. Jake (Bernardo y Bianca).png|Jake en Bernardo y Bianca en Cangurolandia. Nicolas_joven.png|Nicolás (joven) en Nicolás, el niño que se convirtió en Santa. Whizzer.png|Whizzer en La princesa encantada 3: El misterio del tesoro encantado. SMJA Yang Ming.png|Yang Ming en Saber Marionette J to X. Theodore - MINC.png|Theodore "Ted" Pauley en Monsters, Inc.. Testigo -2 - MINC.png|Testigo que dice ("es cierto lo vi con mis 18 ojos") también en Monsters, Inc.. ReynaldoGianecchini.jpg|La voz de Reynaldo Gianecchini en sus primeras telenovelas dobladas. thumb|right|230px|Saludos por el día internacional del doblaje. Genaro Vásquez es un actor de doblaje y locutor mexicano, originario de Oaxaca, Oaxaca. Egresado de la facultad de Filosofía y Letras de la UNAM y graduado en Literatura Dramática y Teatro. Es conocido como la voz de Spike Spigel en el anime Cowboy Bebop, como la voz del Androide número 17 y el Supremo Kaiosama en Dragon Ball Z, como la 1ª voz de Darien Chiba/Tuxedo Mask en Sailor Moon, como Rafiki en El rey león y todas sus secuelas y spin-offs, como "Screech" Powers en Salvado por la campana y Los años de secundaria, como el Dr. Doogie Howser en la serie del mismo nombre y como Earl y Papá en la serie animada La Vaca y el Pollito. Actualmente vive en Toronto, Canadá, en donde sigue trabajando en locución, teatro, danza y doblaje para México y otros países, desde un pequeño estudio desde ahí. Es la voz institucional de la estación de radio por internet Radio Dragon Ball Z Latino por donde se trasmite el programa sobre doblaje Dubbing Night. También trabaja como locutor en la estación "Ondas Hispanas". Filmografía Anime Shigeru Nakahara * Dragon Ball Z - Androide número 17 * Dragon Ball GT - Androide número 17 / Androide numero 17 del infierno * Dragon Ball Z Kai: Los capítulos finales - Androide número 17 * Dragon Ball Super - Androide número 17 Keiichi Nanba * Sailor Moon - Kelvin Taylor * Sailor Moon R - Kelvin Taylor (eps. 47-65) Shinichiro Ota * Dragon Ball GT - Kibitoshin * Dragon Ball Super - Kibitoshin / Supremo Kaiosama (Shin) Tōru Furuya * Sailor Moon - Darien Chiba/Tuxedo Mask/Príncipe Endymion * Sailor Moon R - Darien Chiba/Tuxedo Mask (eps. 47-65) / Caballero de la luna Yuji Mitsuya * Dragon Ball Z - Supremo Kaiosama * Dragon Ball Z Kai: Los capítulos finales - Supremo Kaiosama Otros: * Cowboy Bebop - Spike Spiegel * La visión de Escaflowne - Gadeth * Slam Dunk - Kenji Fujima / Kyota Nobunaga / Oda * Dragon Ball GT - Doma * Los Caballeros del Zodiaco - Folkel (padrastro de Mime) / Spica (ep. 69) * Ranma ½ - Ken el camaleón * Saber Marionette R - Zongest * Saber Marionette J Again - Yang Ming Series animadas [[Dee Bradley Baker|'Dee Bradley Baker']] * La Vaca y el Pollito - Papá de Vaca y Pollito * Soy la Comadreja - Papá de Vaca y Pollito [[Bill Farmer|'Bill Farmer']] * El show del ratón - Horacio * Mickeymanía - Horacio Otros: * La vaca y el pollito - Earl / Voces adicionales * El Laboratorio de Dexter: ** Insertos (temp. 2) ** Monkey ** Marionetas Clem y Mitch ** Sr. Phillips Luzinsky (1ª voz) ** Dr. Diablos / Redondo (ep. 7A) ** Camarada Rojo (ep. 9B) ** Robot loco (ep. 15C) ** Robots abandonados (ep. 19C) ** Encuestador (ep. 20B) ** Vecino (ep. 33C) ** Vendedor chino (ep. 31A) ** Jeff (ep. 8A) ** Falcor (ep. 16A) ** Gnomo zapatero jefe (ep. 19B) ** Gordo bailarín (ep. 19A) ** Jean Pierre (ep. 9C) ** Oficial de central (ep. 15B) ** Profesor Hawk (ep. 21B) ** Perro hablador (ep. 37B) ** Amigo de Dexter #2 (2ª voz) ** Lucky (ep. 43A) ** Ojo Rojo (ep. 26B) ** Obrero #3 en torre de control cerebral de Dexter ** Extraterrestre gigante cazador #2 ** Voces adicionales * ¡Que historia tan maravillosa! ** Gato adoptado ("Compre uno y llevese uno gratis") ** Sheriff ("Ted el Vaquero") ** Casanova ("El Casanova de la cocina") ** Hombre ("Cuentos de Gusano Paranoico") ** Hombre / Agente Salamandra / Insertos ("Rena y Cuajo") ** Narrador ("Strange Things", "El Casanova de la cocina", "Pfish y Chip", "Ignoralces", "Kenny y Chimpy (doblaje original); "La zarigüeya Sledgehammer en: Que esta pasando ahi dentro?, "Compre uno y llevese otro gratis", "Larry & Steve") * ¿Dónde en el mundo está Carmen Sandiego? - Jefe * Las aventuras de Timón y Pumba - Rafiki * Felidae - Archie * Las chicas superpoderosas - Mojo Jojo (1ª voz) * Los Pitufos - Pitufo Vanidoso (eps. finales) * Johnny Bravo ** Narración (temp. 1-2) ** Blarney Stone ** Cronos, el amo del tiempo ** Avestruz ** Jaiba ** Gladiador ** Payaso moderno ** Presentador en desierto ** Voces adicionales * Futurama - Al Gore (ep. "Crímenes de calor") * Denver, el último dinosaurio - Sombras * Los verdaderos cazafantasmas - Peter Venkman (6 eps.) * La guardia del león - Rafiki * Looney Tunes - Voces adicionales (4ª etapa) Películas Ryan Phillippe * Al calor de las armas - Sr. Parker (2000) * Estudio 54 - Shane O'Shea (1998) Joe Pantoliano * Matrix - Cypher (1999) * El imperio del sol - Frank Demarest (1987) (redoblaje) Renoly Santiago * Con Air: Riesgo en el aire - Sally "No puede bailar" (1997) * Mentes peligrosas - Raúl Sanchero (1995) Mike Myers * El mundo según Wayne 2 - Wayne Campbell (1993) * El mundo según Wayne - Wayne Campbell (1992) Otros: * Primates en acción - Jay (Trevor Wright) (2004) * 11:14 - Hora de morir - Jack (Henry Thomas) (2003) * Evolución - Deke (Ethan Suplee) (2001) * Atando cabos - Beaufield Nutbeem (Rhys Ifans) (2001) * Pearl Harbor - Billy Thompson (William Lee Scott) (2001) * El último castillo - Ramon Aguilar (Clifton Collins Jr.) (2001) * Miss Simpatía - Agente Clonsky (John DiResta) (2000) * 60 segundos - Mirror Man (T.J. Cross) (2000) * Anatomía - Caspar (Sebastian Blomberg) (2000) * Coyote Ugly - Voces adicionales (2000) * Romeo debe morir - Maurice (Anthony Anderson) (2000) * Go: Viviendo sin límites - Marcus (Taye Diggs) (1999) * Milagros inesperados - Percy Wetmore (Doug Hutchison) (1999) * Fuerzas de la naturaleza - Herman (William Marquez) (1999) * Un domingo cualquiera - Nick Crozier (Aaron Eckhart) (1999) * Novia fugitiva - Gill Chávez (Yul Vazquez) (1999) * La última puerta - Voces adicionales (1999) * El quinto infierno - Conner MacManus (Sean Patrick Flanery) (1999) * El corruptor - Willy (Andrew Pang) (1999) * Rescatando al soldado Ryan - James Francis Ryan (Matt Damon) / Adrian Caparzo (Vin Diesel) (1998) * Una loca en la corte del Rey Arturo - Clarence (Simon Fenton) (1998) * Enemigo público - Jones (Scott Caan) (1998) * Juegos, trampas y dos armas humeantes - Soap (Dexter Fletcher) (1998) * Grandes esperanzas - Anton (Lance Reddick) (1998) * Talos, la momia - Riley (Jason Scott Lee) (doblaje mexicano) (1998) * Dancer, Texas - John (Eddie Mills) (1998) * El invencible - Victor (David No) (1997) * Invasión - Coronel Carl Jenkins (Neil Patrick Harris) (1997) * El milagro de Fátima - Darío (Diogo Infante) (1997) * Spice World - Piers Cuthbertson-Smith (Alan Cumming) (1997) * 2 Days in the Valley - Lee Woods (James Spader) (doblaje original) (1996) * El viento en los sauces - Maquinista (Bernard Hill) (1996) * Corazón de héroes - Charles Gieg (Jordan Clarke) (1996) * Michael: Tan sólo un ángel - Mesero italiano (Richard Schiff) (1996) * Sueños de insomnio - David Shrader (Mackenzie Astin) (1996) * La ciudad de los niños perdidos - Melchior (Lotfi Yahya Jedidi) (1995) * La montaña embrujada - Prof. Ravetch (Henry Gibson) (1995) * Operación Elefante - Ahsford (Doug E. Doug) (1995) * Babe: El puerquito valiente - Reportero (John Erwin) / Anunciante en feria / Cronista en concurso (1995) * Operación Canadá - Stu Smiley (Kevin Pollak) (1995) * El guardián de las palabras - Long John Silver (Jim Cummings) (1994) * Abracadabra - Dave Dennison (Charles Rocket) (1993) (redoblaje) * Los últimos rebeldes - Peter Muller (Robert Sean Leonard) (1993) * Malcolm X - Ed (O.L. Duke) (1992) (doblaje original) * Samurai americano - Kenjiro Sanga (Mark Dacascos) (1992) * Salvados por la campana: Estilo Hawaii - Samuel "Screech" Powers (Dustin Diamond) (1992) * Una Navidad con los Muppets - Ebenezer Scrooge (joven) (Raymond Coulthard) (1992) * La fortaleza del vicio - Gee Money (Allen Payne) (1991) * El campamento Cucamonga - Voces adicionales (1990) * Demasiado joven para morir - Billy (Brad Pitt) (1990) * La muerte del Hombre Increíble - Voces adicionales (1990) * Las Tortugas Ninja - Foot Ninja (Leif Tilden) (1990) (doblaje VHS) * El gran circo de Pee-wee - Pee-Wee Herman (Paul Reubens) (1988) * Infierno rojo - Salim (J.W. Smith) (1988) * Estaré en casa para Navidad - Terrel Bundy (Jason Oliver) / Davey Bundy (David Moscow) (1988) * 18 otra vez - Voces adicionales (1988) * Estado de emergencia - Dr. Joffe (Bob Saget) (1987) * Amos del Universo - Kevin Corrigan (Robert Duncan McNeill) (1987) * El regreso a la preparatoria del horror (1987) - Oliver (George Clooney) / Richard Farley (Philip McKeon) * Pesadilla en la calle del infierno 3: Los guerreros del sueño - Phillip Anderson (Bradley Gregg) (1987) * Peggy Sue, su pasado la espera - Walter Getz (Jim Carrey) (1986) * Cuenta conmigo - Teddy Duchamp (Corey Feldman) / Vince Desjardins (Jason Oliver) / Voces adicionales (doblaje mexicano) (1986) * La vampiresa - Keith (Chris Makepeace) (1986) * La chica de rosa - Blane McDonnagh (Andrew McCarthy) (1986) * Angustia extrema - Stitch (Mario Van Peebles) (1986) * Una chica segura - Walter "Gib" Gibson (John Cusack) (1985) * Los Goonies - Troy Perkins (Steve Antin) (1985) * Pesadilla en la calle del infierno 2: La venganza de Freddy - Ron Grady (Robert Rusler) (1985) * Los niños del maíz - Isaac (John Franklin) / Voces adicionales (doblaje mexicano) (1984) * Nunca digas nunca jamás - Nigel (Rowan Atkinson) (1983) * El inquilino - Voces adicionales (1976) * El dormilón - Robot Janus 414 (Whitney Rydbeck) (1973) * Serpico - Smith (Nathan George) (1973) (2ª versión) * Cacería en el autocinema - Sammy Michaels (Peter Bogdanovich) (1968) * Un gran tipo de papá - Joe Scales (Benny Bartlett) (1950) * La comedia humana - Homer Macauley (Mickey Rooney) (1943) Películas de televisión * Estaré en casa para Navidad - Terrel Bundy (Jason Oliver) / Davey Bundy (David Moscow) (1988) * Anne de Avonlea - Gilbert Blythe (Johnathan Crombie (1987) Documentales * Cómo se hizo Blancanieves - Don Hahn (2001) Películas animadas Robert Guillaume * El rey león III: Hakuna Matata - Rafiki (2004) * El rey león II: El reino de Simba - Rafiki (1998) * El rey león - Rafiki (1994) Otros: * La guardia del león: Un nuevo rugido - Rafiki (2015) * Magos y gigantes - Panda jefe (2003) * 12 pequeños cuentos navideños - Hombre enojado (Cuento 3) (2001) * Tom y Jerry: El anillo mágico - Ratón Freddie (2001) * Monsters, Inc. - Theodore "Ted" Pauley y Testigo #2 (2001) * Shrek - Pinocho (2001) * La Navidad Mágica de Mickey: ¡Reunidos para celebrar! - Mushu (2001) * Goofy 2: Extremadamente Goofy - Profesor (2000) * El cascanueces (1999) - Pera * Una navidad con Buster y Chauncey - Fritz (1998) * Bichos: Una aventura en miniatura - Roll, Insecto en cantina y Cantinero (1998) * Ferngully 2: El rescate mágico - Murcy (1998) * La princesa encantada 3: El misterio del tesoro encantado - Whizzer (1998) * Scooby-Doo en la isla de los zombies - Beau Neville (1998) * Hércules - Iticles / Vendedor de relojes de sol (1997) * Toy Story - Tiburón (1995) * Goofy, la película - Lester / Voz de estudiante a la salida ("¡Estuvo genial el concierto!") (1995) * Érase una vez un bosque - Russell (1993) * Tom y Jerry: La película - Loro maestre (1992) * Ferngully: Las aventuras de Zak y Crysta - Murcy (1992) * Bernardo y Bianca en Cangurolandia - Jake (1990) * El día que el sol se movió: La verdadera historia de Fátima - Ángel (1989) * Nicolás, el niño que se convirtió en Santa - Nicolás (joven) (1989) * El viento en los sauces - Rata de campo (1988) * Los Pitufos celebran la navidad - Pitufo Vanidoso (1987) * Dos personajes fabulosos - Sr. Rata (redoblaje) (1949) Películas de anime * Dragon Ball Z: El ataque del dragón - Tapion / Shapner (1995) * Dragon Ball Z: Los guerreros del futuro: Gohan y Trunks - Androide número 17 (1993) Series de TV Dustin Diamond * Salvado por la campana - Samuel "Screech" Powers * Los años de secundaria - Samuel "Screech" Powers Martin Kratt * Zoboomafoo - Él mismo * El mundo animal de los Kratt - Él mismo Otros: * Misión imposible: ** Kieron (Gavin Harrison) (ep. 3) ** Oficial de policía (Tony Carew) (ep. 4) ** Alfred Kubler (Shane Briant) / Asistente (Chuck McKinney) (ep. 5) ** Tu (Anthony Brandon Wong) (ep. 9) ** Jaru (John O'Brien) (ep. 10) ** Asistente del monorriel (Jamie O'Connor) (ep. 12) ** Pawn Broker (Peter Rollo) (ep. 17) ** Operador de la computadora (Noel Sheridan) (ep. 18) ** Príncipe Salomon (Patrick Bishop) (eps. 20-21) ** Teniente Muler (Simon Westaway) (ep. 23) ** Voces adicionales * OZ - Mack Mark (Leif Ridddell) * Chico listo - Mo Tibbs (Omar Gooding) * Los Soprano - Brendan (Anthony DeSando) * Providence - Robbie Hansen (Seth Peterson) * Las playas de Malibu - Zack Morrison (Tony Lucca) * Saint-Tropez - Louis Lacroix (Roméo Sarfati) (1ª voz) * Doogie Howser - Dr. Doogie Howser (Neil Patrick Harris) * Smallville - Harry Bollston (joven) (Eric Christian Olsen) * Dentro de la cabeza de Herman - Intelecto (Peter Mackenzie) * Los practicantes - Jimmy Berluti (Michael Badalucco) (2ª voz) * Hermandad en la trinchera - Soldado David Kenyon Webster (Eion Bailey) (2ª voz) * ¿Le temes a la oscuridad? ** Josh Dugan (Danny Cooksey) ("El Relato de la Maldición de la Momia") ** Doug Johnston (Stuart Stone) ("El Relato del Fantasma") ** Mutante (Allen Altman) ("El Relato del Último Baile") * El Zorro - Sr. Herrera (Louis Hilyer) * Hechiceras - Voces adicionales * CSI: En la escena del crimen - Voces adicionales * El show de los 70 - Voces adicionales * Sexo en la ciudad - Voces adicionales * Los videos más asombrosos del mundo - Voces diversas Telenovelas brasileñas Reynaldo Gianecchini * Lazos de familia - Edu * Terra Esperanza - Toni (1ª voz) Otros: * Mujeres de arena - Tonho da Lua (Marcos Frota) Videojuegos * El rey león (audio-cuento) - Rafiki (1994) * Dark Reign: The Future of War - Voces adicionales (1997) * Scribblenauts Unmasked: A DC Comics Adventure - Alfred Pennyworth (2013) Dirección de doblaje [[Suite Sync|'Suite Sync']] * Scooby-Doo en la isla de los zombies * Big Bag * Spice World Otros: * Mary-Kate y Ashley en acción ([[Audio Station|'Audio Station']])''' '''Estudios y empresas de doblaje * Audio Station * Audiomaster 3000 * Auditel * Candiani Dubbing Studios * DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción * Diseño en Audio * Grabaciones y Doblajes S.A. * Intertrack * Macías TV * Procineas S.C.L. * Producciones Salgado * Roman Sound * SDI Media de México - Prime Dubb * SISSA-ORUGA * Sono-Mex Doblajes, S. A. * Suite Sync * Taller Acústico S.C. * Voltaic Studios México Teatro * La rebelión de los sueños * Perdón...¿es esto Teatro? * Andrés, ahí viene el tren * Hansel y Gretel * Godspell * Mimágenes * América, no invoco tu nombre en vano * La Catrina * Tiempos de heroísmo * Pastorela urbana * La constitución * Homenaje a Pedro Infante * Los Totoles * Hidalgo, caudillo de la Independencia * La noche más venturosa * El pastelero del rey * Nazareth * Agarra la onda, es Navidad * Yo suegra, tú, nuera * La sustituta * Ivon e Ivette en el país de la fantasía Cine y televisión nacional Cine * 1982 “Con un destino en las manos” Dir.Oscar Ledezma. Soap opera for S.E.P. * 1983 For “Televisión Mexiquense”, acting in the vocational guidance program. Dir.Carlos Fuentes * 1985 “Ensayo” Director’s Assistant. For Channel 11, Mex. Prod. Lilia Aragón, Dir.Alejandro Aragón * 1990 Host of a “Testing Program” for SABRITAS (Frito-Lay) * 1991 Training program for “FARMAX” * 1994 Telesecundaria, S.E.P. “English Summer Curse” * 1995 Host for the program “Vinculación con la comunidad” 5 chapters, for Telesecundaria * 1997 “Inglés sin Barreras” an english curse for USA. Series * Urban legend * La hora marcada * Papá soltero * Al derecho y al Derbez * XHDRBZ Telenovelas * El pecado de Oyuki * Más allá del puente * Volver a empezar * Only you (inglés) * The Shadow (inglés) * Acapulco Bay (inglés) Cuentas como locutor comercial e institucional * Conductor "Matatena" en Radio Educación (1993) * Voz institucional de Discovery Kids Channel Latinoamérica (1997 - 2000) * Director de producción "Radio America" en Toronto, Canadá * Pizza Hut * McDonald's * Hasbro * Pepsi * Pisco Capel Curiosidades *Genaro Vásquez comparte varios personajes con Yamil Atala: **En Los Pitufos, Yamil era la voz de Pitufo Vanidoso, pero los últimos episodios los hizo Genaro. **En Los verdaderos cazafantasmas, Yamil era la voz base de Peter Venkman, Genaro lo hizo en 6 episodios. **En El laboratorio de Dexter, Yamil hacía los insertos en la temporada 1, Genaro lo hizo en la temporada 2, y luego Yamil los retomó en la 3 y 4. **En Cowboy Bebop, Genaro hizo a Spike Spiegel en la serie, mientras que Yamil lo hizo en la película. *Genaro Vásquez comparte varios personajes con José Gilberto Vilchis: **En la franquicia de Sailor Moon, Genaro fue la primera voz de Kelvin Taylor a quien lo dejo de doblar a partir del episodio 65 en Sailor Moon R, y José lo doblo partir del episodio 77 y posteriormente el resto de las series de la franquicia. **En Dragon Ball Z: La Batalla de los Dioses Jose remplazo a genaro en el papel de Supremo Kaioshin a quien doblo en Dragon Ball Z y Dragon Ball GT. *Tuvo participación en un fandub redoblando los diálogos de Número 17 que no había hecho en el episodio 194 de Dragon Ball Z.http://vimeo.com/87491495 *También redobló los diálogos del Supremo Kaiosama en Dragon Ball Z: La Batalla de los Dioses para los fans, debido a que no lo dejaron grabar a larga distancia en el doblaje oficial por temas de confidencialidad.https://www.facebook.com/dbz2014latino/videos/vb.136185793187557/540706359402163/ *También participó en un doblaje independiente del capítulo piloto de Dragon Ball Z: Light of Hope (Dragon Ball Z: La Luz de la Esperanza en Latinoamerica) doblando los diálogos de Número 17. https://www.youtube.com/watch?t=361&v=T2vBPPMh4E0 *Algo curioso, es que ha interpretado la voz de distintos personajes que son de la especie de los monos (Rafiki de El rey león; Mojo Jojo de Las Chicas Superpoderosas; Monkey de El laboratorio de Dexter). Enlaces externos * *Sitio Web: http://genarovasquez.com/ * * Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Actores de TV Categoría:Directores de doblaje Categoría:Locutores mexicanos Categoría:Voces en off Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en México Categoría:Actores de los años 1980 Categoría:Actores de los años 1990 Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Actores de los años 2010 Categoría:Actores de doblaje de la ANDA